


Colgar

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] sale corriendo para buscar un refugio donde pensar como reconciliarse con su enojada pareja. [...]





	Colgar

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 26

**Colgar**

Thor observa el extraño aparato que no para de sonar en la pequeña mesa de café de la Torre Advengers ignorante a las risillas de Tony y Clint que silenciosamente hacen apuestas sobre el destino del pobre aparato; finalmente luego de un largo rato el rubio toma el celular presionando con mucho cuidado uno de los botones que saltan en la pantalla. Desgraciadamente presionó el rojo.

—¡Thor Odinson! —Loki entra abriendo las puertas con un estallido de magia que hace sobresaltar a todos los presentes. —¡¿Acaso me acabas de colgar?!

Tony y Clint dejan escapar una risa para nada disimulada al ver a Thor palidecer tratando de explicarle torpemente a su hermano-pareja lo que realmente pasó. Incluso a Tony le sorprende un poco lo rápido que Loki se adaptó a la tecnología humana no comprando su historia de que ''no es tan diferente a la Asgardiana''; no por nada Loki ostenta el nombre del Príncipe del Engaño.

—No Loki, es que no entiendo estas cosas. Te juro que intenté darle al botón ese el… el verde —dice Thor retrocediendo lentamente buscando una vía de escape.

Podría enfrentarse a la magia de Loki, por supuesto, pero una cosa es su hermano haciendo bromas o hechizos para humillarle, incluso cuando entrenaban juntos estrategias de batalla, y otra totalmente diferente es enfrentarse a la ira descontrolada del hechicero. Al ver una puerta cercana sale corriendo para buscar un refugio donde pensar como reconciliarse con su enojada pareja.


End file.
